


Steamed Hams But It's ShuMako

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cursed crossover, F/M, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: I've been watching way too many Steamed Hams vids this week.





	Steamed Hams But It's ShuMako

Ding dong.

”Well, Niijima-senpai. I made it. But I think you should let Futaba handle navigation.” Ren says, with a motorcycle figurine in hand.

Makoto blushes. ”Ah. Amamiya-kun. Welcome. Y-yes, I'm... sorry. I'm better as a strategist than a navigator. But I do hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon.”

”Aloha.”

”Please come in”, Makoto says and shows Ren his seat. This is the first time the boy has come to her place. She leads him to the living room. Ren hands her the motorcycle figurine and she bows in gratitude.

Makoto looks at her boyfriend and smiles bashfully. Then she enters the kitchen, only to see smoke rising out of the oven. She kneels in front of it and sees a piece of pork in flames.

”Oh, egads! My yakibuta is ruined!” Makoto exclaims and stands up straight. Placing her hair behind her ear, she has an idea: ”But... what if I were to purchase street food and disguise it as my own cooking? Tee hee hee, delightfully devilish, Makoto!”

Maaah-koto with her crazy explanations  
The phantom team leader gon' need Take-Medication  
We he hear Mako's lame exaggerations  
There'll be trouble in Tokyo tonight!

”Makoto!” It was Ren. He was wondering what Makoto was up to. She was right by the window, quite high up in their apartment building.

”Oh, leader! I was just...” Makoto doesn't quite know what to say, so she makes her way to Ren. ”...taking some fresh air in because you're so breathtaking!” She kisses him on the lips. ”Foreplay. Care to join me?”

Ren looks at her and the kitchen.

”I think you're not the only one who's hot this evening. Why is there smoke coming out of your oven, Makoto?”

”U-uh, oh! That isn't smoke! It's steam. Steam from the steamed clams we're having.”

”Mmm. Steamed clams?” says Ren, kisses her, and heads back to the living room.

”Well that was close”, she says to no one in particular and uses a rope she received from Morgana to climb to the street and get some takoyaki. Once she gets back to the room via the window, she's all sweaty and hot.

Then she gets to the living room again, carrying a tray full of takoyaki.

”Boyfriend, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering takoyaki!”

”I thought we were having steamed clams.”

”O-oh, no! I said takoyaki. That's what I call takoyaki.”

”You call takoyaki steamed clams?”

”Yes! It's a regional dialect.”

”Uh-huh. What region?”

”Uh, Inaba.”

”Really? Well, I'm from Inaba, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase 'steamed clams'.”

”Oh! Not in central Inaba. No. It's an Amayagi Inn expression.”

”I see... You know, these takoyaki are quite similar to the ones they have down on the street below.”

”Oh, no! Patented Niijima takoyaki. Old family recipe!”

”For steamed clams.”

”Yes.”

”And you call them steamed clams despite the fact that they're obviously grilled octopus.”

”Y-yes!” Makoto's eyes are big and round and cute. ”You know, the... one thing I should... please excuse me for one second.”

”Of course”, Ren says. Makoto enters the kitchen again. She comes back in a few seconds.

”Well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all. I'm quite satisfied regarding dinner. Now, maybe onto othe...” She says, trying to flirt with Ren.

”GOOD LORD! What is happening in there?!” Ren shouts, seeing a red glow from her kitchen.

”Uh, the m-metaverse.”

”The Metaverse! Back again? Without no one else knowing about it, me and Morgana included, localized entirely within your kitchen?”

”Yes.”

A pause.

”May I see it?”

”No.”

”Makoto! The house is on fire!”

”No, Sis! It's just your palace! PMS, remember!” she shouts at Sae who is in another room.

”Well, Makoto, you are an odd girl, but I must say: you steam a good clam.”

”Help! Help!”

Morgana, in cat form, runs to greet Ren by the door.


End file.
